<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wet by YXxXxXY</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881802">Wet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY'>YXxXxXY</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXV Requests [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FFXV - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:56:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Chocobro hcs for seeing their crush fresh out of the shower. like they didn't walk in, or maybe they did but just seeing them with wet hair and in night clothes being sleepy yet refreshed? Is that weird?</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ignis Scientia/Reader, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader, Prompto Argentum/Reader, Prompto/Reader, ignis/reader, noctis/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXV Requests [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Chocobro hcs for seeing their crush fresh out of the shower. like they didn't walk in, or maybe they did but just seeing them with wet hair and in night clothes being sleepy yet refreshed? Is that weird?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Noctis Lucis Caelum:</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>His face was as red as the tomatoes he had a vendetta against.</span></li>
<li><span>You had just exited the bathroom after a shower wearing a tank top and boyshorts.</span></li>
<li><span>Water dripped from your hair and onto the floor.</span></li>
<li>
<span>With a </span><em><span>thump!</span></em><span>, you landed on the bed directly in front of Noct, letting out a moan.</span>
</li>
<li><span>“Remember sleeping? Sleeping was nice…”</span></li>
<li><span>You snuggled deeper into the covers, sighing dreamily.</span></li>
<li><span>“Astrals, I missed sleeping in a bed.”</span></li>
<li>
<span>Noct couldn’t breathe. For the longest time, he had had a crush on you. And for the past few weeks, he had only ever seen you in your Crownsguard uniform. So seeing you in something more… </span><em><span>scant</span></em><span>, was affecting him more than you knew.</span>
</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <b>Prompto Argentum:</b>
</p>
<ul>
<ul>
<li><span>Everyone knows how much of a bumbling mess Prompto became around the opposite sex.</span></li>
<li><span>Yeah, not you.</span></li>
<li>
<span>He had a certain </span><em><span>confidence</span></em><span> when he was around you, and whenever the others would tease him for it, he’d attribute it to you being one of his best friends; that he just felt comfortable around you.</span>
</li>
<li><span>But while he told the others that you were just a friend, the blond had a crush on you; had had a crush on you since high school.</span></li>
<li><span>N E ways, you and the boys had been camping for the past three weeks, and Ignis finally caved and booked rooms at the nearest motel.</span></li>
<li><span>Prompto was reclined on one of the beds, clicking through the day's pictures, when you walked out of the bathroom.</span></li>
<li><span>You were drying your hair and you let out a yawn. You let out a sigh, throwing the towel over the back of a nearby chair and stretching.</span></li>
<li><span>Prompto’s eyes trailed down your front to where your shirt had ridden up, exposing just a sliver of your stomach.</span></li>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p>
<ul>
<li>
<ul>
<li><em><span>Shit, I think I’m falling in love all over again.</span></em></li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ignis Scientia:</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>“Fuck, I’m tired.”</span></li>
<li><span>Your words were accompanied by your body landing heavily on one of the hotel beds.</span></li>
<li><span>Ignis looked up from his notebook and a small smile curled at his lips.</span></li>
<li><span>You were wearing one of his old shirts and a pair of shorts, and you had collapsed face-first onto the bed, groaning.</span></li>
<li><span>He had given you that shirt a few years ago, and it surprised him that you had brought it along on the trip.</span></li>
<li><span>His eyes watched you as you fell asleep where you lay, legs hanging off the bed.</span></li>
<li><span>Giving his head a little shake, Ignis stood and moved your legs up onto the bed before pulling the covers over your form.</span></li>
<li><span>“Sweet dreams, love.”</span></li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>